


Dekat

by Lady_Bellatrix



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Lady_Bellatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keintiman. Kedekatan. Mungkin itu hal kecil, mungkin pula hal besar.</p>
<p>Untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dekat

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** _Copyright_ Kamen Rider 555 ada pada Toei dan Ishimori Productions. Tulisan ini hanyalah _fanfiction_ belaka, tidak dimaksudkan untuk dikelirukan dengan karya asli serta tidak dimaksudkan untuk memperoleh keuntungan komersial. 
> 
> _Fanfic_ ini dibuat dalam rangka Fujoshi Independence Day #8.

“Aku pulang dulu,” kata Kiba.

“Hati-hati,” Takumi meraih tangan Kiba dan menggenggamnya.

“Kalau begini …, jadi tidak ingin pulang.”

Mendengar kata-kata Kiba yang seperti itu, pipi Takumi jadi sedikit merona, “Um ….”

Kiba meremas lembut tangan Takumi dan tersenyum, lalu melepas tangannya, “Sampai ketemu lagi besok.”

Takumi balas tersenyum. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu, melihat punggung Kiba berjalan menjauh.

Masuk ke rumah, Takumi disambut wajah Keitarou dan Mari yang, lagi-lagi, cengar-cengir-cengir.

“Kalau kalian berdua mau mancing gosip, nggak. Nggak bakal kasih kalian berdua asupan,” kata Takumi pada Mari dan Keitarou.

Mari menimpali, “Kayaknya … kamu sama Kiba-san mesra banget lho.”

Takumi berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya, “Ngaco.” Lalu dia segera kabur ke kamarnya sendiri.

Sampai di kamarnya, Takumi berpikir, mungkin dia dan Kiba memang mesra. Tapi …, mereka bahkan belum pernah ngobrol di kamar ini. Dia pernah tinggal sementara di apartemen Kiba, tidur di tempat tidur Kiba, tidur di sebelahnya ….

Tidak, tidak.

Apakah mengizinkan Kiba masuk ke kamarnya akan menghantamnya balik?

***O***

Bukit kecil di pinggir sungai ini … menenangkan, begitu pikir Takumi. Entah kenapa, rasanya drama sekali melihat air yang

Ini tempat untuk saat-saat dia ingin berpikir sendirian.

Bahkan Mari dan Keitarou pun tidak pernah nyelonong ke tempat ini waktu dia butuh sendiri.

Dan kalau soal Kiba ….

***O***

Takumi mengetikkan _e-mail_ di ponselnya.

_Gimana kalau hari ini kita perginya pakai motorku?_

Takumi setengah harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban dari Kiba. Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya berdering.

Jawaban dari Kiba.

_Boleh juga. Kayaknya kita belum pernah pergi berdua naik motormu?_

Takumi segera menyambar helmnya dan menuruni tangga, mengambil motornya dan menjemput Kiba.

Sebentar saja dia sudah sampai di apartemen Kiba. Kiba membuka pintu untuknya, tersenyum.

“Mau mampir dulu atau langsung?”

“Umm …, langsung.”

“Ayo.”

Begitu mereka sampai di tempat parkir Kiba bertanya padanya, “Suka ngebut?”

“Sebenernya iya.”

“Oke, kalau gitu aku nanti pegangan yang kuat,” Kiba tertawa kecil.

Kalau Takumi …, dia sama sekali tidak keberatan Kiba berpegangan kuat-kuat padanya saat naik motor.

***O***

“Nah, sampai,” kata Takumi. “Um, memang nggak mengesankan banget, tapi tenang dan enak tempatnya.”

Takumi duduk di rumput, lalu Kiba mengikuti duduk di sebelahnya.

Takumi melanjutkan bicara lagi, “Sebenernya aku suka ke sini kalau lagi butuh sendirian, butuh mikir yang tenang.”

Kiba tersenyum. Lalu dia menggeser duduknya mendekat. Takumi bisa merasakan kalau Kiba ingin duduk lebih dekat lagi, bahkan bersandar padanya. Begitu pula Takumi, dia ingin menggenggam tangan Kiba. Tapi, ini tempat umum. Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?

Barangkali ngobrol berdua di kamarnya tidak buruk juga.

***O***

Hari ini mungkin sudah kesekian kalinya Takumi dan Kiba berkencan. Takumi bahkan bingung menyebut mana saja yang kencan, mana yang bukan.

“Sonoda-san dan Kikuchi-san pergi?”

“Iya. Mari masih di salon. Tapi mereka mungkin bentar lagi bakal pulang.”

“Oooh ….”

Takumi terdiam sejenak, lalu berbicara lagi, “Ummm …, Kiba?”

“Ya?”

“Gimana kalau kita ngobrolnya pindah ke kamarku aja? Ma-maksudku beneran ngobrol,” Takumi menambahkan cepat-cepat.  “A-aku belum kepikiran bu-buat begini-begitu,” kata Takumi gugup. Lalu dia buru-buru menambahkan lagi, “Mari dan Keitarou suka iseng. Nanti kita digodain mulu.”

“Boleh,” Kiba tersenyum lembut.

Mereka pun menaiki tangga menuju kamar Takumi.

Setengah malu-malu Takumi membuka pintu kamarnya, “Ini kamarku.” Lalu dia mengajak Kiba duduk di tempat tidurnya.

“Kamarku cuma kayak ini, jadi ya ….”

Kamarnya memang minimalis. Spartan, boleh dibilang. Memang barangnya tidak banyak. Dan datar-datar saja.

“Aku senang kok Inui-kun mengajakku ngobrol di sini,” Kiba menggenggam tangan Takumi dan sekarang bersandar di bahunya. Lalu dia melanjutkan lagi, “aku betul-betul bahagia Inui-kun membawaku ke tempat-tempat pribadi, ke tempat-tempat yang penting.”

Takumi tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia tersenyum, meremas lembut tangan Kiba.

**Author's Note:**

> Yak. Oke. Kelar. _Fluff_ pendek. Jadi, ada komentar?


End file.
